This application relates to a unique holding assembly using a C-ring without the requirement of any clearance axially inward for the C-ring.
C-rings are often used to hold loaded assemblies in a fixed location. C-rings are desirable because they are an efficient mechanism to retain highly loaded assemblies using a minimal support structure (radially and axially) relative to conventional closures (i.e., threaded caps). In general, a C-ring is a spring biased, ring shaped device that has two ends opposed to each other at a defined distance to allow for compression during assembly. In conventional assemblies, the mechanism being retained is axially compressed beyond its intended position to allow the C-ring to be installed. Thus, axial clearance is required.
The requirement of axial clearance has limited the use for C-rings. In particular, there are many combinations where it would be desirable to use C-rings, however the assemblies being retained cannot accommodate the axial clearance required to install the C-ring and therefore the C-ring has not been able to be used.
The present invention provides a C-ring assembly that overcomes this shortcoming and allows the use of the C-ring and all its benefits to be used.
The present invention discloses a C-ring assembly. In particular, the C-ring is initially installed into the groove, and then catch plates or holding members are slid under the C-ring. The holding members provide the support to retain the assembly.
In a most preferred embodiment, the holding members include at least two holding members that together provide support over a portion of the circumference of the C-ring. Due to the small circumferential extent of the two holding members, each may be easily moved into the opening of the C-ring and then snapped into place. In a most preferred embodiment, a locking plate is then moved between the two holding members. The locking plate further supports the catch plates that complete the circumferential support for the C-ring.
In this way, no clearance is required. Instead, the C-ring is moved into place, and the holding members and locking plate are then assembled within the C-ring. The present invention thus allows the use of a C-ring without the requirement of clearance.
A most preferred application of this C-ring assembly is utilized in a spool valve to hold the porting sleeve relative to the housing at a desired location.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.